


Heritage Charts

by Shade_Child1



Series: Vampyr, Veela, and Wolves, Oh My! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Child1/pseuds/Shade_Child1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here its the Heritage charts of Harry's Family on his mothers side down to his childeren and mates are included for the triad and their childeren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heritage Charts

**Harry Sirius Black**

**Bearer- Remus Godric Slytherin**

**Sire- Sirius Orion Black**

**Mated**

**Bearer- Werewolf**

**Sire-N/A**

**Mating date unknown**

**Mate status- Known/acknowledged**

**Mates- Severus Tobias Prince**

**Draconis Malfoy**

**Mated- Summer after 5th HW year**

**Inheritance- Werewolf**

**Status-Switch**

**Lordship(s)- Black, Heir Riddle, Slytherin, Gryffindor**

 

**Remus Godric Slytherin**

**Bearer- Godric Jahial Gryffindor Ⅶ (Deceased)**

**Sire- Tom Marvolo Riddle**

**Bearer-Wizard**

**Sire- Wizard**

**Marriage date unknown**

**Status- Werewolf/Sub**

**Lordship(s)- Gryffindor, Heir Slytherin, Riddle**

 

**Severus Tobias Prince**

**Mother- Prince (Deceased)**

**Sire- Snape (Deceased)**

**Mother- Vampyr**

**Sire- Muggle**

**Mate status- Known/acknowledged**

**Mates- Harry James Black**

**Draconis Malfoy**

**Mated- Summer after mates 5th HW year**

**Inheritance- Vampyr**

**Status-Dom**

**Lordship(s)- Prince**

 

**Draconis Lucius Malfoy**

**Mother- Narcissa Malfoy nee Black**

**Sire- Lucius Malfoy**

**Mates**

**Mother- Veela**

**Sire- Veela**

**Mated end of 7th HW year**

**Mate status- known/acknowledged**

**Mates- Harry James Black**

**Severus Tobias Prince**

**Mated- Summer after 5th HW year**

**Inheritance- Veela**

**Status-Sub**

**Lordship(s)-Heir Malfoy**

  **Lillian Salizar Prince-Black-Malfoy/Merope Godric Prince-Black-Malfoy**

**Twins**

**Bearer- Harry Sirius Black**

**Sire- Severus Tobias Prince**

**Father- Draconis Lucius Malfoy**

**Mates**

**Bearer- ½ Werewolf**

**Sire- Vampyr**

**Father- Veela**

**Mated- Summer of Bearer and Fathers 5th HW year**

**Mate status- known/unacknowledged**

**Mates- Rabastan/Rodolphus Lestrange JR**

**Inheritance- Wolf/Vampyr (Veela Tendencies)**

**Status- Switch/Sub**

**Lordship(s)- Heir Prince-Black-Malfoy**

 

**Eileen Pheonix Price-Black-Malfoy**

**Bearer- Harry Sirius Black**

**Sire- Severus Tobias Prince**

**Father- Draconis Lucius Malfoy**

**Mates**

**Bearer- ½ Werewolf**

**Sire- Vampyr**

**Father- Veela**

**Mated- Summer of Bearer and Fathers 5th HW year**

**Mate status- unknown/unacknowledged**

**Inheritance- Wolf/Veela (Vampyr Tendencies)**

**Status- Switch/Sub**

**Lordship(s)- Heir Prince-Black-Malfoy**

 

**Rodolphus Lestrange JR**

**Mother- Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black**

**Sire- Rodolphus Lestrange SR**

**Mates**

**Mother-Veela**

**Sire- Veela**

**Mating date unknown**

**Mate status- Known/unacknowledged**

**Mate- Lillian Salizar Prince-Black-Malfoy/Merope Godric Prince-Black-Malfoy**

**Rabastan Lestrange JR**

**Inheritance- Veela**

**Status- Dom**

**Lordship(s)- Heir Lestrange**

 

**Rabastan Lestrange JR**

**Bearer- Rabastan Lestrange SR**

**Sire- Fenrir Greyback**

**Mates**

**Bearer- Veela**

**Sire- Werewolf**

**Mating date unknown**

**Mate status- Known/acknowledged**

**Mates- Lillian Salizar Prince-Black-Malfoy/Merope Godric Prince-Black-Malfoy**

**Rabastan Lestrange JR**

**Inheritance- Veela/Werewolf**

**Status-Sub**

**  
Lordship(s)- None**

 


End file.
